He's Been to the Year 3000, She's Got Nerve
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana are on tour together. What will happen between the youngest Jonas and Hannah. Will sparks fly? One thing's for sure. He's been to the year 3000, and she's got nerve.


So here it is. One of the first, if not the first, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus story. I've heard rumors of them going out. Miley's POV.

He's Been To the Year 3000, She's Got Nerve

I pushed the curtain back a little further. I watched the curly head jump around to "Year 3000". How I loved that song. Number two on my Top 25 Most Played. Only second to Hello Beautiful. I was supposed to be in the tour bus I was sharing with the Jonas Brothers. San Fransisco was the first stop for our US tour. I was ecstatic to be on tour with them. Not only do I love all of their music, but I kinda have a crush on Nick. Every month Tiger Beat or BOP asks if I'm going out with Nick. It breaks my heart to say no. Every since he guest-starred on Hannah Montana (Nick didn't guest star on Hannah Montana. It's just for the story.) I've gone to as many Jonas Brothers concerts I could.

"Thank you San Fransisco!" yelled Nick as him and his brothers ran off the stage.

When they came back, I clapped for them and Joe and Kevin smiled and made some excuse to leave. Leaving Nick and I alone. He gave me a small heartfelt smile. And of course I blushed. God! Why can't I just tell him? Or at least stop blushing.

_Everyday I'm near_

_I see your smile and my heart melts_

_Heartbroken that I can't say what I feel_

_Crushed that I can't stop blushing_

_I never knew falling in love could be so hard_

_There's just so many things I wish I could say_

I started talking about the concert. He complimented me on my songs. I told him his songs were better than mine. He laughed and said he'd wait for that day to come. Aww! I had to blush again. I guess we were so caught up in our conversation, that we didn't realize that we just walked into the parking lot. It only took one fan to yell "Hannah Montana!" for us to run for our lives. Pretty much the entire parking was chasing us. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the concert hall. They were still following us, but they had slowed done a little. We ducked into the janitor's closet. I clicked the door locked while Nick looked for a light switch. He flicked it on, but I really wish he hadn't. It looked like something out of a horror movie. I swear those bags looked like they were moving. At least if I dies it would be with Nick. We put our ears to the door and listened. it seemed silent, but neither of us wanted to risk it. I sat down to catch my breath. Nick sat down next to me. I looked at him. I've known for weeks and still haven't found a way to tell that cute curly haired boy that he is another reason why I love going on tour.

_As days pass by_

_As days turn into weeks_

_As weeks turn into months_

_I wonder if I'll ever find a moment_

_Just one moment to say_

_All the things I wish I would say to you_

_All the things I wish I would say to you_

On Hannah Montana I have so much better luck with guys than I do in real life. I mean sure Miley Stewart doesn't have the best luck, but it's better than mine. I didn't even notice my head slowly fall onto Nick's shoulder. I was so tired. I felt Nick's head fall onto mine. I smiled. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it hearing footsteps. There was a knock on the door.

"Nick, Miley! Are you two in there?," asked my dad.

"Yeah. Are there anymore crazy fans?" I asked as I lifted my head.

"Nope, Miles they're all gone," my dad answered.

The two of us got and reached for the doorknob. His hand landed on mine. I swear, I have a million butterflies in my stomach right now.

_I've learned the lines_

_I just can't say them to you you_

_It's just something about you _

_That makes me fall for you even more in love with you everyday_

_If the world stopped turning I still wouldn't be able to say_

_The things I wish I would say to you_

We walked back outside and into the tour bus. Kevin and Joe were already on the bus playing LEGO Star Wars. They were screaming so much that they didn't notice us come in. It was nearly elven so we all went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep. I pulled the covers off and slowly made my way to where my guitar was. I softly strum the strings and started to sing If We Were a Movie.

_As days pass by_

_As days turn into weeks_

_As weeks turn into months_

_I wonder if I'll ever find a moment_

_Just one moment to say_

_All the things I wish I would say to you_

_All the things I wish i would say to you_

_Not saying anything is like_

_Falling without landing_

_I'm caught in mid-air_

_Just trying, just trying to_

_Find one moment to say_

_All the things I wish I would say to you_

"That's some voice you have there," Nick said walking into the small dining room of the bus.

"Thanks. It's not a song I wrote though," I said.

"You write songs?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, only when I'm really inspired," I explained.

"Play one," he said.

"Okay, I'll only play the chorus, because that's all I remember," I said.

I started to strum and sing again, this time, these words came out:

_As days pass by_

_As days turn into weeks_

_As weeks turn into months_

_I wonder if I'll ever find a moment_

_Just one moment_

_(As days pass by)_

_Just one moment_

_(As days turn into weeks)_

_To say_

_(As weeks turn into months)_

_All the things I wish I would say to you_

_All the things I, all the things I_

_All the things I wish I would say_

_To you_

"Wow," Nick said as I finished.

All i could was blush.

"But, you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I think you just found that one moment," he said right before he kissed me.

Okay, I know terrible ending, but it's done! Yeah okay review!


End file.
